


I can wait forever

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: Lexa visited Clarke's room after the fight with Roan, with green eyes, full of love and hope, and that nightgown exposing her leg, back and tattos, you don't really believe the sky girl let her go just like that, didn't you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've left a lot of unfinished works, and I can't promise that this will be a long story because... I just can't, but I am inspired so I hope you like this and let me comments because that inspires me so damn much, seriously.  
> Thanks for reading guys!

Disappointment. No, maybe it’s not that. I’m not ready to be with anyone, not yet, you remember her words and it calms you down a little bit, but your heart still aches and you shut your eyes to stop tears from coming out; you hate this feeling.

Suddenly, you hear the door open and someone’s steps walking towards your bed, you don’t even look up, you know it’s her, and your heart aches a little less.

“Lexa?” She whispers by your side, before placing a hand gently on your back. You turn around to face her and blue eyes meet your gaze, making your heart beat faster; it scares you, but then she smiles softly to you, and all you can feel is adoration for the sky girl lying by your side.

“Hey” You greet her.

“Hey” She softly runs her fingers through your arm, and frowns a little when she reaches the bandaging covering your wounds. “Does it hurt?”

“Not now” You whisper, and you see her blushing a little, you know she understands what you mean.

She caresses your arm, then takes your hurt hand and carefully guides it close to her face to place a small kiss in your palm: you take this moment to place your hand in her cheek, rubbing your thumb against her soft skin.

“Clarke”

“I’m sorry about saying I wasn’t ready”

“Why would you be sorry about that, Clarke?” She sighs and closes her eyes.

“You could’ve died today” Her voice breaks and a single tear runs down her cheek, which you wipe carefully with your thumb “I could’ve lost you, and I wouldn’t be able to live with… without you”

You move closer to her until there’s just a few inches between your face and hers.

“I am here, Clarke. I am not going anywhere” She silently nods.

“I’m ready” It’s barely a whisper, you hear it and you think that maybe you didn’t quite get what she said, because… it can be that. “Lexa… I…”

“I will not force you to anything, Clarke. I understand that you are not ready and I will wait until you are, I will give you all the time that you need”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know in the comments what would you like to happen next? I will post next chapter tomorrow, let's make this an interesting story.


End file.
